This grant is to provide various degrees of individual and core support for a variety of projects related to the cochleo-vestibular system in animals and humans. Specific research topics include the distribution of fibers and the fine structural characteristics of the vestibular nerve and nuclei in animals; various aspects of the auditory evoked response in humans and the histologic changes occurring in the human inner ear in response to disease.